


Wolfish Tendencies

by hariboo



Category: Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, dating you has been an adjustment," she mentions looking over her shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfish Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).



> written for this prompt: [WOTO, Jaime/Jeremy, he can't help it the wolf part of him wants to bite her up](http://hariboo.livejournal.com/325667.html?thread=2831395#t2831395)

"You know, dating you has been an adjustment," she mentions looking over her shoulder. Jeremy picks up on the slight teasing in her put upon tone. He watches as she closes the lid of one the many pots of cream that litter her not so small vanity. She's rubbing the excess into her skin now. 

He puts his book down on the nightstand on his side of the bed. They're at hers for the weekend, but he's got a side of the bed. He never thought he would. Sometime he wonders if Jaime knows how much she's changed his life.

He doesn't smirk, but she wouldn't expect him to. She's grown to read his face well enough by now. "Oh, is that so? What have you had to adjust?" he says, because she's so sweet when she's teasing. So warm about it, he wants to reach out and pull in her. But also, he's curious. He does know what an adjustment it is to be in his life, have to deal with what being attached to him means. 

Jamie turns in her chair, taking her time. She stands, smooths her hand down the silk of her nightgown. It ripples under hands. The beast in him wants to rip it off. He's almost tempted to let it.

"You think it'd be the whole dating an Alpha thing, don't you?"

"It's not?" He's actually a little surprised. 

She shakes her head moving closer to him kneeling on the edge of the bed. Her nightgown dips against her chest. Jeremy swallows. Inhales. 

"Not at all," she says, crawling up the bed. She crawls over him like a wolf on the hunt. It makes him smile. She grins back. "That's actually kinda hot... Sometimes."

Reaching out when she's close enough, he slides a finger under the strap of her nightgown. It's thin. It'd snap all too easily under his finger. He slides it down her shoulder carefully. "Then, prey tell, what do you mean?"

Jaime leans back to sit on his thighs; her nightgown drifts up. There's a lot of smooth skin available to him now. His wolf wants to tumble her down on the bed, rip that gown to shreds, and take her until her voice is hoarse. Until he can smell her on his skin. Jeremy doesn't move his hand from where it's stroking her shoulder. Jaime scoots up on his lap, taking his other hand and resting it on her thighs. He leans in and nibbles on her mouth. 

She gasps, delightedly. He slides her closer. 

"Is it a bad adjustment?" he murmurs, low. Nips at her earlobe.

She nods, threading her fingers into his hair and kissing him back. "Horrible. I used to have so many nice, _expensive_ creams that'd make me smell amazing. They're all wasted on you." 

Jeremy laughs, heading falling back against the headboard. Jaime seems to glow under his laughter, her eyes crinkling. Her mouth twitching into a terrible pout he finds so sexy. She's the sexiest, brightest, funniest woman he's ever met and he loves every inch of her. 

Pulling back to him, he cover her mouths with his, his laughter still bubbling between them. Her smile remains as he kisses down her throat, sucking and biting gently at the edge of the nightgown he won't rip apart. He's going to leave marks. He hardly ever does, but he's leaving tomorrow and he wants part of him to stay after. Jaime smiles and laughs and moans as he licks at her. She rocks on his thighs and hisses when he slides his fingers inside her. She's warm and bright and she's everything.

When she's gasping, her breathing shallow, her chest heavy with sweat making the silk of the gown stick to her body in patches Jeremy leans her back. Her body bows back beautifully and he ducks down to run his nose to her sternum, licking at her sweat, inhaling her smell. 

"This is all I'll ever need you to smell like, Jaime. Like you, covered in me." 

She comes hard, his name a loud prayer by his ear. In the end she's the one stripping her drenched nightgown off and curls into his body, stated, mumbling to him to turn of the light. Now he smirks.


End file.
